This relationship
by ClaireBoo
Summary: A relationship is base on the foundation they built together. For Maka and Soul, things were being built separately. When Soul's flings cross Maka's lips, she moves to Kid. With the demon creeping in Soul's relationship, Maka's fling takes a turn for her to be nearer Kid, who secretly loves her.
1. The irrational feeling part

Chapter 1 The irrational feeling part

A/N: Ebby ru in! I'd like to inform that this a SoulxMakaxKid stuff, so readers… Be dissatisfied! There will be an ongoing Soul wins and Kid wins! I will also be adding a little BlackstarxTsubaki as the side couples!  
And I do not own Soul Eater and theses colourful characters!  
Now, let's roll!

Soul POV:

In our apartment, Maka has been sitting next to me for the last hour. We were watching tv together, without a fight, or a 'Maka chop!' It actually didn't matter what we were watching anymore, it was just so peaceful. My stomach rumbled. I looked in the corner of my eyes if she heard, but it seems like she hadn't. _Phew_. I got up to look for snacks and found a chocolate flavoured pocky in one of our cupboards. I brought it back with me to the red couch we shared. "Want one?" I offered.  
"uh, yeah." She said reaching out for one.  
We began munching on it, and it was almost all we could hear besides the tv.  
"Maka, can I kiss you?" I said, breaking the silence.  
She turned to me, raising a brow. "Why?"  
"'Cause I want to." It was simple as that.  
"Ohkay."  
I shift closer to her and pressed my lips against hers. I started wanting more, so I began biting her bottom lip so she opened up. When I stuck my tongue in she pushed me back.  
"What was that?" She rasped, flushing. Cute.  
"We just kissed. What?"  
"No. You use your tongue – "  
"Maka, that's nothing." I said reassuring her. "I do it all the time with other girls." Those last words I regret immediately.  
"Soul?!" She echoed, "That was my first kiss! Do not play around with me like that!" She reached a book out of the shelf, "MAKA CHOP!" She downed the book straight to my head.  
That was stupid of me to blurt it out, spoiled the mood. Maka didn't need to know I had dated other girls. She was my meister, she didn't need to know that I play around with girl's feelings. Actually, the biggest mistake was of me making a move on her, which could break the relationship we have now. Fuck. This situation wasn't cool at all.

Maka POV:

I ran out of the apartment, and quickly dialled up Tsubaki.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Tsubaki!" I cried. "I…! Soul…!"  
"Calm down, baby girl." She said, "Tell me it all slowly."  
I explained to it her about Soul and his _illicit_ kiss. I wiped my mouth, thinking of all the other girl's spits.  
"Okay, okay, you can stay in our apartment for a while, if that helps." She offered.  
"Thankyou." But I usually don't stay in Blackstar and Tsubaki's apartment ever when I have fights with Soul. We usually get it over with as I wasn't the type of girl to cry over such trivial matters. "I'm gonna walk this one out first." I told her.  
"I thought you would." I hang up and bit my lip.

In my walk I pass Kid doing some grocery shopping? "Kid!" I called.  
He jumped, "M-maka? What're you doing in Death's market?"  
"Shopping, too." I lied.  
"Is… Soul with you?"  
"Why do _you_ want to talk about Soul? Why is the first thing people ask is _Soul_?!" I felt my voice raising. I was mad.  
"Oh-Uhm. Sorry. It's just… He's your weapon and you two would spend a lot of time together. Wouldn't you?"  
"We don't have anything in common and I think meisters and weapons should have a strict bond, a line which should they never cross."  
"Woah." He said. "But if you're wondering, I only wanted to talk to you, about you, not Soul."  
I smiled, "Really?"  
"Yes." He smiled back. "Come back to the Gallows with me. I'll cook you up something nice."  
"That's a date!" I said playfully, but the way he acted told me he took it seriously.

DTK POV:

When we reached the Gallows Mansion, I guide Maka in the kitchen. Inside me, I was really excited she accepted my request and now I must impress her with my cooking skills.  
"Let's see, we have lamb and some herbs and spices – roast lamb?" I suggested.  
She nodded.  
I began to rummage over the ingredients bought. "Y-you could wait in the dining room." I hesitantly said, noticing Maka stares. She was making me nervous just standing there!  
"No, I want to watch this." She said 'this', not 'me'. "Where's Liz and Patty, anyway?"  
"Liz and Patty are kilometres away in some small vacation. They'll be here by tomorrow." I swallowed. That's right, no one else is here. Father was on some business for tonight. We have the whole house to ourselves.  
"Are you okay, Kid?" She asked, inches away from my face.  
"Y-Yes!" I slowly moved away from her and ran. "I just need some fresh air – " I tripped in the process, hitting the ground. However, my face felt really hot, I was flushing. Here comes the laugh, I gulped.  
Nothing.  
"Kid, are you alright?" She said, kneeling herself to me on the floor. She's worried…!  
"I'm fine." I patted my knee as I got up. "I change my mind, you can stay in the kitchen. I think I may need your help." I cupped her face, "Would you do the honour of making desert?" I stared in her eyes, and wonder what was she thinking?  
I saw a faint blush painted across her face, which caused me to jerk my hands off her. "Y-yeah. Sure."  
Was it just me, or were we both blushing and turning our heads away. "Great. I'll start on the lamb." I turned on the stove.

20 minutes later, we've set our meals on the table. Maka was sitting in the opposite end of the table to me. She pushed herself off the chair and said, "Uhm, let's zest this dinner up!" And she head into the wine storage.  
"Are you sure?" I asked, nervous.  
She placed two glasses on the table and filled it with white wine. "Sure!" She answered, "We're both sixteen." (A/N: I've made the three Soul, Maka and Kid all sixteen. Maka's the youngest sixteen, Kid second, and Soul the oldest sixteen.)  
'This isn't my first time, but I wonder if it's hers?' I sip a bit from the glass and stared across the table to her. She was fidgeting. "Maka?"  
"Sorry, Kid." She said, "This morning I was angry at Soul and I left the apartment."  
I took another sip, listening carefully.  
"I talked to Tsubaki about it, and she'd say I could stay at her place. I didn't go. I thought this wouldn't affect me, but I'm really mad. I was actually really hurt, and then I saw you…" She chugged the wine down. "This is actually my first time I've drink alcohol." She hiccupped.  
Her eyes flickered and I notice her beautiful emerald green orbs were shaking, she was about to cry. "Maka…" I stepped out of my chair and walked towards her, giving her a bear hug. She released a sob in my chest.  
"I'm really embarrass…" She moaned.  
"It's okay. I'm here. I really don't mind hearing this. Come to me anytime, and I'll always comfort you." I rubbed her back in circles. A part of me felt great, because Maka was showing a side of her no one would, not even her best friend. But at the same time, I felt my stomach knotted. She was breaking down because of Soul, which I could entirely read she's in love with him. Yet, she does not realise it.  
"Kid…" She pulled my collar, and I lower my face to hers.  
"Maka –" She kissed me, putting her arms around my neck. I kissed her back. What's Maka doing? I don't want to stop this, though.  
We moaned into each other's mouth. My tongue danced with hers. "Kid…!" She yelped when I squeezed her breast.  
"Let's go to my room." I breathed, and she only moaned in reply. In our way to my room we could not help continue passionately kissing each other. And I couldn't help but think 'This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong…' Maka does not like me. She likes Soul. I began to kiss her more aggressively.  
When we reached my room, I pulled my clothes off. She followed, and we continued in bed. I crawled on top of her and snaked my hand down to her underwear. "Kid!" She groaned. I was thrusting a digit in her womanhood. She was really wet. I pulled her underwear down, and lowered myself between her legs, and tasted her. "Kid!" She gasped, more shocked. "I...! You…!" She couldn't talk properly when she's being pleasured. "I don't know!" She exhaled.  
I licked her once more before looking into her eyes. "Hm?"  
"I don't know if this is okay…" She panted.  
"Maka, I'll only continue if you want me too." I moved up to her face, kissing her forehead. I really can't continue if she doesn't want to…  
Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me to her lips, giving me the green-light. That was unexpected. I could feel a blush creep up my face. I still pondered on that Maka likes Soul, not me. But I was willing to fulfil her wishes.  
"Ughhh," I groaned. Maka's knees were rubbing my groin, and my pants felt tighter. "Can I?" I glance back down and to her.  
She nodded.  
I pulled my pants and boxers out and found her entrance. I hold her legs up to my shoulder for leverage and slowly began pushing myself in her. I stopped for a second when I found out there was a barrier. She's still a virgin. I breathed in and out, "Maka, this may hurt."  
"Okay." She replied.  
I pulled back and thrust in her. She whimpers, and I waited for her to respond.  
"Th-that didn't hurt as much as I expected to." She squeaked, and I etched a smiled. I'm glad.  
"Okay, Maka, I'm going to move." I began thrusting in and out of her walls. God, it felt good. I couldn't help but pace faster. Her hands prickled my hands to hold hers, and I gave her that.  
"Kid… Kid…" She moaned in each thrust. It felt like ecstasy – all of this. I didn't think of the future, not when the girl of my dream was willing to do this _out of nowhere_…  
"Maka…I'm going to…!" I felt blood in my groin rising uncontrollably and I unleashed my cum.  
"KIIIIDDD!" She screamed, and I began to hold her tighter. She cummed back and I groaned.  
What am I doing? I have to get out of her before it's too late!  
I tried pulling out, but she wrapped her arms around my back yelling 'No'.  
"Maka." I grunted, "This is.." I kissed her and continued, "This is... pure reckless."  
Her body released me and her eyes slowly closed, and she whispers, "thankyou."  
I didn't understand what she meant by that. But right now I was breathless and tired. I creep to the left side of Maka joining her in her nap. The worries can start tomorrow. Right now, I just want to be by her side.

- To be Continued –

Thankyouuuu for readinggg,-  
Haha, to be honest, I just wanted to write a KiMa lemon! But it just has to have some lead, and then this story begins. *shrugs*

If there's grammatical error, I apologise-  
If something doesn't make sense, I will make something up! -

Read and review plsssss - I actually want to know what people think!

Ebby Ru out!


	2. Runaway from everything

Chapter 2 Runaway from everything

A/N: Ebby ru in! Just here to ask you folks to Review once you've finished reading!

Tsubaki POV:

Yesterday's call from Maka was surprising and at the same time not surprising. It was not surprising because I knew something would develop between Maka and Soul. They'd make a cute couple. But lately they've been having fights. Maka ring me saying that she was dissatisfied with the kiss Soul gave. She only disliked it because the impression Maka gets from Soul was _lust_. Poor, girl. She liked him. And he liked her.  
"Tsubaki, Tsubaki." Blackstar tugged my cloth. "Are you gonna daydream while your star smash this kid?"  
In the quad of Shibusen, a boy, Hayate tried asking me out. Blackstar interrupted and thought the boy wanted to fight a with him. I sighed. He wasn't thinking about me, Blackstar, at all!  
"You watching, Tsubaki?" He called in the field.  
I nodded.  
"Watch me, too." Hayate called and winked at me.  
A blush bloomed, and I nodded slowly. Why can't Blackstar do that?  
"Hey! Don't you dare fall for him, Tsubaki!" he growled. "I'm the bigger star remember!"  
"I know." I said, finishing the argument.  
Sid waved the flag down, and the battle began between the two meisters.  
Blackstar made the lightining dash to pack the punch in Hayate's stomach. Hayate was thrown in mid air, but made a safe sound landing. That must be coming from his Eastern background, the shinobi part. He wasn't called Hayate for nothing. "READY FOR THE SECOND PUNCH? NO WAIT, I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET READY!" Blackstar quickly jumped back to Hayate and swings his fist. Crumbles goes the field. "huh? Where are you – " Blackstar turns around to find him behind.  
"You're not punching me anymore." He chops Blackstar at his vital veins, making him fall.  
I yelled, "Blackstar! Get up!"  
Blackstar lift himself, "An assassin hides darker than some shinobi, you know." He swings another blow, misses. But his second attack quickly made up for it. "HERE COMES THE LAST ONE!" He yells, racing his fist towards Hayate. And suddenly, a red blade quickly finishes him. "SOUL!"  
"Sorry, Blackstar." Soul said dryly. "I had a good reason to."  
We looked at him, he was all worn out like he hasn't been getting any sleep.  
He stared to the city intently and said, "I can't find Maka since yesterday."

Maka POV:

My body felt really warm and snuggled. It was as if another body was near me, comforting me. I lifted my eyes and stared at the clock in front of me. 10:45 AM.  
"Mmmaka." Someone moaned behind me. Beside this bed we shared. I turned my head slowly to find out who.  
"Kid." I gasped. I shift out of the bed and grabbed my clothes. Tiptoed to the door and opened it quietly. In front of me was a person with a white mask on, Lord Death.  
"Hello Maka." He said and opened the door wider, revealing my father.  
"Papa?" I squeaked.  
His face looked devastated, broke, angry, and much more.  
"This is to you, Papa!" I spat to change the atmosphere, and forced myself a huge grin.  
He fainted, and said, "Tell me this is a dream."  
Kid finally raised from his sleep and synced in the situation.  
"Kid. Maka." Lord Death began. "See me at the Never After."  
We watched as he stalked out with my father being dragged.  
"Good morning, Maka." Kid said. His voice was so sublime! I couldn't help but smile at him.  
"Good morning." I said back. "I'm going to get…" _I'm going to get out of here._ "… Breakfast."  
He continued smiling, and I exit the room. Was it me, or did I just notice Kid looked hot, shirtless? His abs revealed itself unlike times he hid it under his clothes. I shook my head, shaking the image. I need to get out of this place. I ran down the stairs and at the same time I dressed myself.  
"Maka." He called at the top of the stairs, only with his black pants on. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, Kid."  
"About last night… Did it mean anything?" He asked cautiously.  
I looked away and said loud enough for him to hear me clearly, "No." I turned the steel knob to the main door, and looked back to check on him.  
"Your welcome." He said with a weak smile. My heart felt shredded. Why did I do this, again? Soul! It was all Soul's fault!

Soul POV:

'This is so screwed, this is so screwed, this is so screwed!' I kept thinking. I've just past Spirit and Lord Death and they were talking about making Kid take responsibility for Maka. And that could only mean one thing Maka and Kid did – sex. What's the girl thinking? Mad women! Now I feel like fucking her until she's mine! I groaned, "Where are you Maka!?" I stormed out of Shibusen as the bell ring for the second time for another class to begin.

I rammed my motorcycle and head towards the Gallows Mansion. Just who does Kid think he is getting to fuck around with my meister? I thought I made it clear to everyone in Shibusen that she was all Hands Off. Wasn't everything about me scared the shit out of people? Red eye, white hair and sharp teeth. Somehow, it also made me popular, especially with the ladies. But there was only one for me. I parked my bike and stepped to the front door. I kicked it down and yelled, "Maka!"  
"Be quiet." It was Kid's voice, "Look at what you've done to my door." He came out from the kitchen with hot cocoa in his left hand, blowing it. "This is no way to enter anyone's home, not especially mine." He glared.  
"What?" I scoffed, waiting for another answer.  
"Maka has left already." He sighed, "Now please, apologise and fix it." His eyebrow was twitching relentlessly.  
"Like hell I will! You just fucked my meister!" I smashed his ornament. His eyes widens, shocked and it looked like I already destroyed his world.  
"NOOO! That was made overseas in Bangkok by a pottery maker that's already dead!" He kneeled down trying to piece everything together again. I felt my brow raising. I was surprised how I could easily defeat him. Must be his OCD.  
I spat, "You're not even worth beating up."  
"What do you want, Soul?" He glared back at me. "Maka's in love with you already. Stop pestering me and scram!"  
"She – what?" I hear myself saying dumbly. "Then why she…?" I can't believe I'm actually asking Kid for the answers.  
"It was a fling. At least, that's what she said." He breathed another sigh. "I don't regret it though."  
"Hey hey." I growled, "You're still not to touch her."  
"Well I can't help it if she wants me." I hear him teasing me, and my brows knitted.  
"I have to find Maka first before I deal with you, again. I don't have time to waste in this…" I looked around the room to see nothing to complain about, it was what you'd say "perfectly symmetrical". And then I saw him. "… I don't have time to waste with someone so unsymmetrical as you!" That should kill him.  
I left the Gallows Mansion like a boss, leaving Kid bantering on about how disgusting he is. Now, where would Maka be in Death City. I looked at the sky where the sun was laughing. The sun usually laughs when it's a great day, but today feels like shit. I guess it's not for me. I hop on my orange bike and rammed the engine on.

If there was one spot where Maka would hide from the world, it probably be somewhere at the top, where you could see the sunset. Bingo! Richard Street! From miles away I could spot that ash blond hair girl with her two pigtails. I parked my bike and ran to her. "Maka!" Once again I strained her name. I fell into a hug to her. "Where were you?" I whispered.  
"Here." She croaked. Was she crying?  
"Come on. Let's get back."  
Her head turned to face me, and I could see dried up tears, but at the same time, I saw her giving me stares like daggers.  
"I'm sorry!" I yelped, and asked, uncertain. "Is this about the _kiss_?"  
"No." She sulked.  
"It is." I groaned. "But why'd you have to go to Kid?"  
"To give you a taste of your own medicine."  
I fell silent for a second, "That's very cruel."  
"You're very cruel." She said back.  
"Maka…" I started, "can we go out?"  
She pushed me out of my hug. Crap. What did I do wrong now? Maka pursed her lips and said, "What're you talking about?"  
"Can we become more than friends?"  
"We are already that. Meister and weapon."  
"I want to…"  
**You want to fuck her**, I hear the demon echoed in my head.  
"… touch you." I swallowed. What's my demon doing here all of a sudden? 'You should only get out in battles.'  
**This is a battle. And this is the only girl you want to be in.** It cackled.  
Maka replied, "Maybe." And a blush spread. So cute.  
I was about to kiss her, but she pushed me back again.  
"Stop doing that!" She yelled. "I'm not like a statistic! I'm not like another girl! If you want to just mess around – don't do it with me!" She stood up and started walking.  
I quickly match her speed, "No – I-I …" My speed slowed down. I don't know.

- To be Continued -

A/N: I'm actually curious what's Soul thinking or doing... Well! I'm the author! I'll make something up! Remember, Review! Please!

Ebby ru out!


	3. Husband, wives and uncertaintities

Chapter 3 Husbands, wives and uncertainties

A/N: Ebby ru in! The story has almost begun.  
Maka: What?!  
Soul: Are you saying nothing has happened in these last chapters!?  
Ebby ru: Yup.  
Kid: This was a lot for me already.  
Ebby ru: Deal with it.  
*All glares at Ebby ru *  
Ebby ru: (panics) Queue in the story!

DTK POV:

On my way to Shibusen, I've been fidgeting with my skeleton tie. I even checked if my hair was in its equal sides. And when I get up to the white stripes, I winced. Why was I born this disgusting and unsymmetrical? My pride felt blown when I remembered Soul's last words. _I don't have time to waste with someone so unsymmetrical as you!_  
As I board the school I head to the Never After, where my father was waiting. Before I entered, I pull on my serious self. It was all Shinigami's business now forth.  
"Yo Kid!" He sang, "How have you been doing? Is that stripe making you popular with the ladies?"  
"It would be best if you didn't mention that now." I said with my voice even. "Why did you call me here?"  
"Oh you know very well!" He continued in his animated tone, "It's about you and Maka!"  
My eyes slightly opened wider. "What happened to her?"  
"Nothing! Nothing! Except…!" He lifted his index finger to make a point, "… You deflowered Spirit's daughter!"  
I didn't say anything back.  
"Spirit is now mad and wants to murder you!" He said jovially. This is no way to tell your son that. "So it makes it my responsibility to think of some punishment for you!"  
"But I had her permission. Nothing was broken, or anything."  
"You did it without seeing her parent! I didn't know you had in you." His voice sounded worried. "I guess if you've been doing this a lot – "  
" – I haven't." I interrupted, incredibly disgusted with the thought. "I only like Maka." I confessed. "I can't think of anyone, but her."  
"…If I had eyebrows, it would be raising right now." He said. "Well it's decided!" He smashed his knuckle to his palm. "You're taking responsibility for Maka!"  
"A-are you saying I've gotten her pregnant?" I hollered.  
"No… I don't know." He said, "But now I know you two weren't using any contraceptions."  
I flushed in embarrassment. I knew that was wrong, yet I couldn't help myself.  
"Your OCD's getting better."  
"What?"  
"You didn't follow your routine today."  
"I DIDN'T WHAT?" I was shocked. Did I forgot to measure the frames before I left?  
"Maka may be a good influence. From now on you're Maka's husband."  
I didn't say anything back to that, either. Instead, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Suck it, Evan. And… I think it was the fourth frame in the living room that was out of proportion.

Maka POV:

After Soul found me, we haven't talked to each other since. I told Soul to call it a day, so we did not return to the DWMA. When we got back to our apartment, I shut myself in my room.  
"Maka." He knocked. "Can we talk?"  
I hid under my cover and put a pillow over. The door creaked open. 'No!'  
He pulled the sheets off me and growled, "Can I say something without you ignoring me."  
I pulled a face and pulled the sheets over me, again. "What?" I muttered.  
"We can forget it. Forget I said anything."  
I peeked from the cover. He stared at me, and I quickly retrieved. "Still don't know what you're talking about."  
"About this "relationship"" He emphasised. "I don't mind if we stay this way. Can we just go back to being friends again?" He sighed.  
My face felt so screwed, "We are." I said through the fabric.  
"… Okay." I hear him slowly walking out of my room.  
My heart ached as he closed the door between us. I'm being ridiculously indecisive today and that annoyed me to the extreme. I was developing some feelings I'm not entirely experienced in. A blush usually creep up in my face when I think of Soul in a romantic way. I really don't know how to put it, but I think that's what 'love' is? I sat up from my bed. Do I like Soul? I shook my head, "He's obnoxious, rude and a player!"  
" – Maka!" Soul slammed my door opened. His voice sound deep and hoarse. "Explain what your father is saying to _me_!" He shoved the cell at my face.  
I took it. "Helloo…?"  
"Maka, my darling –" I switched off the phone immediately.  
Soul looked puzzled.  
"Sorry" I apologised, "Force of habit… I'll ring him on my cell." I dialled Papa's number. "What is it?" I scoffed.  
"Oh dear, that's no way to answer to your papa." He huffed, "Not when you committed adultry behind your parents back."  
"I don't even think of you as my Papa!"  
I hear him cry on the other line and answers back up, "I'm not letting you go that easily though. And concerning that matter of adultry act, I've made some arrangements with Lord Death and his son aswell."  
"Oh." What is he talking about?  
"Yes, I hope you know you can't just screw around with an aristocrat member without finalising some marriage opportunity."  
"No! No! You are not doing that to me!"  
"Too late, Maka dear, Lord Death and I think you two should take on some responsibility before you even think of doing _that_ again!"  
"What responsibility? I'm not even pregnant yet!"  
"hmm, I hope not. " He mumbles, "Otherwise that Kid is dead." I hear him raising his voice. "Go check with Soul now. I have a meeting in a minute. Hugs and kisses – " I hang up.  
"Are you p r eg n ant?" Soul asked, staring.  
I was startled he was still in the room. "I, uhm, have to go somewhere."  
"Okay, I'll drop you."  
"No!" I shrieked.  
He stayed quiet.  
"I mean, uh, it's not far, so…"  
"Yeah, I get it." He said looking at me from the corner of his eyes. "I'm gonna go to Blackstar then. See ya."  
"'kay." I weakly smiled. A convenience store, a convenience store, I need to go check, fast! I jump out of my bed and pass Soul and out the door.

Death's market was closing, but I made it in time at its last hour. "Can I get this equipment." I said, putting the device on the counter. I zip my jacket up and sunk deep in it.  
"$15." He said. I handed the cash and made my way out quickly. On my way out I hear Jacqueline and Kim's laugh. I looked to the right and they were heading my way.  
'Shit!' I hid the item in my jacket.  
"Hello Maka!" Kim greeted.  
"Hi." I grinned.  
"You were mark absent today. Where were you?" Jacqueline asked.  
"Actually, you weren't the only one. Kid, too." Kim added. "And you two are like one of the smartest people in class."  
I flushed, "Uhm, uhm…" I can't think of anything!  
"Maka?"  
"Are you hiding something?" Kim inquired. "And why does your jacket look so puffy?" She poked it.  
I moved back, not letting her touch it, again. "I'm hiding food!" I yelled.  
The both paused, and smiled, "Well, let us some!" They slowly walk to me with their hands up.  
"Maka!"  
I turned to the road and see Soul with his bike.  
"Get on." He commanded.  
Without thinking I hopped on the bike behind him. He then drove. And there was not one word till we got back to our apartment. "Are you not going to Blackstar?" I asked, looking down.  
"… No." He moved to the couch and switched the tv on.  
"Okay." I nodded and walked to the bathroom. Here goes, I gulped. Positive, or negative – whatever's the result, I'm not ready for it. Not now.

Soul POV:

Today when I said I was going to Blackstar's, I meant I was going to screw another lady. However, I couldn't. I couldn't fuck anyone, not after seeing Maka in this state. It still messes my head that someone screwed her before I did. The one whose been the longest with her. I sighed heavily, "Why do I even care?" Why she being so difficult, anyway? Oh. Right. She's my meister, the only person that does not fuck around. One of the many reason I picked her to be my partner…  
The door clacked open and I turn to see her face.  
"I'm going to be a wife…?" She said.  
"No!" I shouted, "Get an abortion or something!"  
"What?! I didn't say I was pregnant!"  
"Then what were you doing there?!"  
Her brows knitted, "You knew!"  
"Of course I did!" I yelled, "Was it positive or negative?!"  
"Negative! Negative!" She repeated, "And for your information, I wouldn't get an abortion if had the option!"  
I huffed, "Then why'd you say you were going to be a _wife_?" Thinking Maka would be with someone else was simply too frustrating, words wouldn't even begin to describe it!  
"It – It was just a thought. Papa mentioned I'd need some responsibility." She fessed.  
"Huh? Are you sure?"  
"No."

- To be Continued –

A/N: Okay I'm trying to be direct with the whole story and not put so much unnecessary(?) detail. It's a long road, and I just want to be done with it. Dx Sorry folks!  
Also I will stray to the humorous path, sometimes. Now, I'm wondering if should make the story more humorous… Something like the Blackstar and Tsubaki pairing! (Even though there's none of them here).  
I love the BlackstarxTsubaki pairing, they're so funny! Maybe I should make a separate story, one that only revolves around them. Should I?

Ebby ru out!


	4. Boyfriend ACT 1

Chapter 4 Boyfriend ACT 1

A/N: Ebby ru in!

I don't know if it's me, the story so far may or may not make sense. But when does fiction play the role of legit justifyment? :P  
Maka: What Ebby ru is trying to say is please inform us if the audience is having trouble understanding the randomness.  
Soul: Ebby ru's now just conscious *smirk*  
Ebby ru: Am not! (I am…) Am not! Shut up, inner thoughts! Everyone does!  
Kid: I want more glorious role.  
Ebby ru: Sure! You've been the nicest so far!  
Maka and Soul: WHAT?!

Soul POV:

It's Thursay today. Maka and I are going to go on another kishin soul hunting. "Maka! Let's go to school, already!" I called across the living room, "I'm gonna make you walk, if you don't come out of your room now!"  
Maka tripped on the way, but made a quick recovery and latch on to me. "Sorry." She goofily grinned up to me.  
"You're strange."  
"No it's nothing." She giggled and walked out the door first and sometimes staggering.  
That wasn't the only strange things I've noticed about Maka today. She's been laughing at almost everything I've said, even at my most un-funniest jokes – and I knew it wasn't funny. If I didn't know any better, these were the symptoms of a girl in love. No. That can't be. It's Maka. If anything, she could be high on something…?

When we arrived at school we met up with Blackstar and Tsubaki.  
"I see my friends have come to see the great star here." Blackstar rambles.  
"We go to the same school, idiot." Maka spat. "We have to."  
I disagreed, "I have come to see you." A smile etched across my face.  
He laughs, "I knew one was honest enough!" He tackled me into a hug. I could tell Maka rolled her eyes, and I just chuckled. The day felt normal when the usual scene replayed. We were like friends back in the quad, just hanging. At least, I thought it was all good so far.  
"C'mon, Soul. We have to fulfil our duties."  
I released Blackstar and nod. "Right, kishin souls." I followed behind her.  
While we were walking, I couldn't help but stare at her free hand swaying back and forth. I felt the urge to grab it. I dwelled on whether or not should I grab it.  
**Just grab it, you wuss.**  
I hit my head. "Get lost!"  
Maka turned around to me. Her face confused, and with a hint of anger.  
"I-I was talking to this – that person!" I pointed to some random. I looked at that person and yelled again, "Get lost!"  
"… What did that guy ever do to you?"  
"Everything! Everything! Just forget it and go!" I grumbled.  
She gave me a look and continued walking. I sighed in frustration, and leaped for the grab anyway.  
"Soul." Spirit smacked my hand away from Maka's. "You're not exactly the person I want to see right now." He grinned maliciously; He didn't even hide the fact that he hates me.  
"Same here." I growled.  
"What're you doing here, Papa?" Maka asked.  
Spirit smile was broad, "Ohoho, you haven't forgotten our last conversation already, have you?"  
"Are you serious?" Her voice sounded like she was about to start something.  
"Young lady, you did the crime, you pay the time." He said. "Besides, it's not me who suggested this idea. Lord Death thinks you're a good influence on Kid and haven't I already inform you that you are expected to be Kid's spouse?"  
"I'm 16!" She was shrieking.  
"Please, I've been in very good terms with Lord Death." Spirit was beginning to sound serious. "And the least I expect you to do is accompany his son, okay? Once a week, that's that."  
"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" I interrupted, my voice husky.  
The two glared at me as if I was some insect. "This doesn't concern you." They _both_ said.  
I backed away, "I guess not."  
Fuck.  
What is this shit?

DTK POV:  
Back in the Gallows I was doing some finishing touches. I've measured frames to frames, counted any used item so they had a set of even numbers and cleaned any annoying specks. Then I looked up to the blue Chinese vase, not broken. Liz and Patty still haven't come back and that was why everything was so perfect.. However, I do miss their presence sometimes. They were part of my family and now everything seems so lonely in this spacious mansion.  
"Doesn't matter."  
My home phone ring and I picked it up.  
"Death's residence." I answered.  
"RAWWRRRRR!" It was Patty.  
"Oh! You guys coming back, already?" I felt a smile across my face, hoping they'd say 'yes'.  
"RAWWWWRRR!"  
"Can I talk to Liz?" I said flatly, now annoyed.  
I hear the phone being passed around and finally Liz answered. "Kid! Bad news! We'll have to go back to Death's City!"  
I was fighting whether to smile or not. What does Liz mean?  
"We're indebt to some fad man and now we're running back!"  
"I see." I closed the line and swipe my hand. I knew my brow was twitching. They were going to bring chaos.  
The phone ring, again. "Death's residence."  
"It's us! Don't just hang up!" Liz was mad. "But we need your help!"  
"'Kay. You come back, and we'll have a show down with them." I said.  
"I knew you'd come to your senses! Actually, I thought you don't have one."  
Huh?  
"And by the way, how's Maka?"  
The phone began to shuffle, again. "Yeah we wanna know!" Patty leered. "Did you make a move?! Did ya?! Did ya, scum!?"  
I flushed, "Maka's fine..." I mumbled, "… And I did more than a 'move'"  
"Wooowooowooowoo!" Patty was now making the sound of a siren.  
I hanged up, again.  
What was happening between me and Maka? Well we're in the process of getting married. I swallowed, 'I wonder what she thinks about all this?' This is making me anxious. My doubts are starting to build up, I can't do this! I began to stalk out to the main door and opened it.  
"MAKA?"  
"Hi, kid." She waved.  
"Were you going to… visit me?" Of course, fool. Why else is she here! I bit my tongue for that.  
She nods subtly, "It's because I have to."  
Oh dear, this doesn't feel right. "Swell kwa ah gu – " My tongue was still swollen from the bite.  
"Pardon?"  
"Well I was about to go out…" I scratch my head, trying to hide my red face. Thank goodness I can speak properly, again. "… Let's go grab a cup of coffee or something?" I suggested.  
She nods. Just nods.

Maka POV:

I hope that was my imagination of Kid speaking in some foreign language…? 'Cause I can't recognize it. I giggled.  
"What is it?" He asked, his voice apparently anxious.  
"Nothing." I grinned.  
Today was a lot to take in from the morning to now. It started with the dream still in-tack with my head. It was about me and Soul. We were walking to the horizon holding hands like some old couple. It reminded me of what Soul has done for me for the last years. He has been there all by my side all the time and I begin to notice something. I liked Soul. However, my father then comes out of nowhere and is forcing me to spend more time with Kid. He wouldn't stop hassling me until I agreed. Now I'm here. I looked to Kid. I have to get him to my side, and break this "arrangement".  
"Maka, how's Wuthering Heights?"  
"Huh? Oh, I love it. You?" I asked.  
"It's a classical Shakespeare story and the ones that is humorous and romantic – yeah, I guess." He said, "His comedic novels always have a happy ending and everyone who belongs to each other always get married."  
"oh, you noticed that too!" I can't believe someone did their research! I'm so happy! "His tragedy stories also always ends in misery!"  
"Always!"  
"The main character always dies, miserably!" Am I hearing myself? I sound like a geek.  
"You've read Macbeth?"  
"Ah! Don't say his name! It brings bad luck!"  
He puts his hands over his mouth. "What do I do now?"  
"Run around a field 5 times!" This was starting to become silly, but it was all fun and games. I was enjoying this. "That'd break the curse!"  
"Okay!" He began to run.  
"Uhm, wait!" I put my hand up to halt him.  
He stopped for me. "Want to run together?"  
I smiled shyly, and nod.

– To be Continued –

A/N: RR Read and Review! Actually, now I don't mind if there's any. It's just "support support" and ta give me the push to write more chapters *shrugs* No force. Right now I feel lazy and no one's giving mee the push… C: I don't know when I'll come back to this, again. Haha! (Don't worry, I'll come back at least once a month and update more chapters. Because, currently in my life I'm in the middle of becoming something "professional", which require most of my time).

Soul, Maka and Kid: Don't leave us in the dark!

Soul: You left me in this shit situation! Uncool, man!

Ebby ru: Ebby ru out!


	5. Head hittin'

Chapter 5 Head hittin'

A/N: Ebby ru in!  
Helllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Sorry for the folks who just want to read on the story, but I MUST keep making author's notes!) xD

DTK POV:

After our run, we dropped by a common coffee shop, 'Dark coffee'. "I'd like two walnut cakes and a chocolate mint coffee."  
Maka waited for me at a table and I smiled to her from the table. She was so beautiful. Symmetrically beautiful, too.  
I sat opposite of her from the steel table and placed the food. "I'm curious. What did you think of my roast lamb?"  
A blush flourished across her face, "W-why are you telling me that now?!" She must be remembering about that night.  
"'Cause." I leaned on the table and took a bite of the cake, staring into her green orbs.  
"I did not taste it or anything."  
"You want to come again?" I teased, implying the obvious.  
"No!" She was flushing.  
I chuckled, "I'm just playing with you." I took another bite.  
"Geesh!" She exclaimed, "I expected you to be sincere and honest."  
I raised a brow and sipped my coffee. "I am that, too."  
"Look Kid, the reason I'm here with you right now is because… " She was fluttering. "…I want you to be by my side and tell your father that this "arrangement" – "  
" – Marrigae arrangement." I corrected.  
"I didn't need to hear the full word." She pouted, still red, and continues. "I want you to tell your father to stop it and so… So…"  
"… So you can like Soul Eater Evan." I finished her sentence. I sighed, "I guess the line between the two of you is broken." Everyone knew there was something developing between the two. Was it just awful of me to talk to her? I couldn't just admired her from afar.  
"I've never felt this way before…" She murmurs, and begins to poke her food.  
A mile away a large man with blond hair running, not looking our way, was about to crash into us. I jumped over the table and kicked him off his track. "Watch where you're going. You could've hurt someone." I said dryly.  
"That hurt." He grumbles. "You didn't had to kick me." His face, furious.  
"Either that, or our food and my…" I looked at Maka. What was my relationship with her now? "… Soon to be wife…" I choked. "…Would be spoiled." I straighten my clothes.  
"Kid!" Maka exclaims.  
"Haha, she doesn't sound like she wants you." He begins to lift her chin up to his face which irked me. "Want to be with me, instead."  
Maka smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me."  
"Why you…" He begins to throw his fist up and ready to aim at her. I punched his stomach, weakening him, and blow him away with a kick.  
"Scoundrel." I hissed.  
"Kid!" Maka called. I turned, and see a metal crow bar in speed my way.

Maka POV:

"Kid!" I yelled.  
Two more men came, largely built, whom seem to be part of this blond hair man. Kid has just been hit on the head and he was staggering. I was shaking…With fear and anger.  
"That was very unfair!" I barked. "Do you know who you just hit?!"  
"The boy hit our fella, so I assume, an ass?" The man replied.  
Kid's body was waving from side to side. "Maka, that's okay. I can handle this."  
"Arrghh!" I groaned in frustration, and I decided to kick one of the man's groin. "Run!" I screamed, and grab Kid's hand.  
We ran to the depth of the city.

Several minutes later, we lost them and Kid now had his arm around me for support. We rested in an alley, and there we collapse.  
I gasped, "Kid, you're head's bleeding!"  
"Oh. I am?" He murmurs. He doesn't seem to have notice anything at all, his eyes were now half lidded. He was becoming more and more unconscious. Kid was losing so much blood!  
I brushed his hair from his face and felt his head throbbing. "We have to get you to a hospital."  
"No." He jerked away.  
"Kid!" I grabbed his collar and he falls to me, planting a kiss. I moved his body. "Kid?" I felt my face red, and I tried looking in his eyes. But he has fallen asleep. I smacked my cheeks, "Why do I feel like this when he's dying infront of me!" I growled to myself.  
"Hey, what's happening?" A familiar voice echoed from the streets. It was Ox and Harvar.  
"Help!" I called. "Kid's been hit on the head really hard and he's losing a lot of blood!"

The sun was setting already when Kid was finally placed in a bed. Kid was now being treated by Nygus. I couldn't do anything more, but wait with the other clients. I took my cell out and begin to text Soul:  
I'm sorry. I won't be able to make it back. Let's just call it a day... again.

Soul POV:

When I received Maka's text, I was still waiting for Maka in Shibusen. "FUUUCCCK." I punched the wall, leaving it marked. I was infuriated. After Maka left to go see Kid, this happens! Where is she now?!  
"Soul, you still waiting?" Blackstar asked, passing with Tsubaki.  
Tsubaki purposely coughs and nudges Blackstar, "We were suppose to inform him, have you forgotten that quickly?" She turns to me, "Maka has been in hospital hours ago. I'm sorry you had to wait for so long, too."  
"What? Why she in hospital?"  
"Ha!" Blackstar laughs, "That's an easy question! It's because of Kid!"  
aarrghhh my stomach feels knotted once more, but now my head joins in and aches.  
"Kid has been hurt badly due to some in cid ent." She said carefully, scrutinizing me.  
"Why're you looking at me that way?" I asked.  
"Haha! That's another easy question!" Blackstar said, "She's checking if you're jealous!"  
"Jealous? As if. I can bang any girl I like, have you forgotten who I am? I'm the coolest person in our year, idiot!" I playfully knocked his head.  
"Hmmm." Tsubaki mumbles, "If that's how you're thinking right now, then you have a long way before you can even touch Maka's heart."  
"She has small ti - language, right - boobs! No way would I ever want her!"  
**It was just all for a good fuck, isn't it? Mwahahahaha!**  
I moved my head and smashed it to the wall.  
"Soul!?" Blackstar and Tsubaki called.  
"Just go..." I rasped.  
"You're worrying me, Soul." Blackstar said, "Just warn me if you're going to do anything irrational, okay!?"  
Tsubaki looks at him as if he was _almost_ the dumbest person alive - I was obviously not all right.  
I force a smile to him to tell him I'm okay. He took the bait and he grabbed Tsubaki and left.  
I picked my cell and texted Maka:  
I'm not going anywhere, until someone does their duty. I'll sleep here if I have to!

Maka POV:

I read Soul's text and cussed. He picked a bad time to be stubborn! I can't just leave Kid now, no one else is acquainted with him here.  
"Is that Kid?" a girl asked, peeking in the door sill. She had a brown hair and her face was covered with freckles.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I pulled her away from the door, "Don't pry on him like that. It's very disrespectful."  
"Cherry! Hollie! Come 'ere! It's Kid!" She ignored me.  
"What is all this?" I asked as two more people came. One had pink hair and the other with bangs and more than one piercing on her face...  
"Oh, i forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jillian. And Cherry, Hollie and about ten others, we're all part of Kid's fan club."  
I mouthed 'What...The...Fuck.' Has half the year mooned over Kid, or something? I've never realised it. I knew Soul had his own, but not Kid. Kid my good friend who had that unappealing obsessive compulsory disorder. However, without that, he might've been my ideal guy. I shook my head. What am I thinking.  
"Maka!" I turned to see Patty calling and beside her was Liz.  
"What's up, Maka?" Liz said.  
I looked to the fan club and most have dispersed. "Oh shit, it's those twins." Jillian whispered to me. "Without them in the picture, than maybe we could compete!"  
Oh.  
I turned back to the twins again, "Hello."  
"We heard Kid got knocked out, did you do it?" Liz asked, winking. Is she referring to something else!?  
I flushed, "Huh? What! No!" Do they know? "Anyways, when did you two get back?" Oh I almost forgot. "I'm sorry, but I have to go see Soul now!" I dashed to the exit without letting them answer.  
"We got back today!" Patty yelled loud enough for me to hear her in a distant, "Thankyou for listening!"  
"I''m sorry!" I called back.

The moon was up when I arrived at shibusen. Only few people were still here and it probabbly has to do with late shift soul hunting. From the night sky I could see the moon was grinning, revealing its teeth and bleeding. 'Madness', I thought. I had a feeling it will soon laugh, or cackle, and I still haven't figure out why. But the closest thing was probably because someone has died.  
I found Soul in the corridor, leaning on a wall. "What is wrong with you?" I asked, not hiding my anger.  
He grumbled, "I'm hungry." That's a lie.  
I humphed, "You do know I have just been in the the hospital."  
"You weren't hurt, were you?" He murmurs, staring down to the floor.  
"No. Don't worry, it was only Kid."  
He gets up from his stance and walks to me, and knocks our head together.  
"Ow! What the hell, Soul!?"  
He moves closer to me till our face was only inches away. I could hear him breathing angrily and his ruby eyes were sharp. "Can we just fight some kishin... There's a demon in my head ready to come out..."  
"The black b-blood?" I asked hesitantly. His face was so close that I could feel a blushing creeping up of me. No good.  
"yeah." He said hoarsely. His eyes suddenly change and looks hungry and is searching me. A nd I think it wasn't the hungry type for an appetite.  
I pushed Soul reluctantly away before anything happens. "I guess we need to excercise it and teach it some discipline."  
He started walking down the hall. "Come on then."  
"Where are we going?" I followed.  
"Kishin killing." I hear him say, and he murmurs almost to himself, staring into the distant, "Back to the days where it was just you and me."

- To be Continued -

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - I want to write a BlackstarxTsubaki FF now and forget about this!

NEXT CHAPTER things will be heating up! More RARR RARR and MUSH MUSH!  
And I APOLOGISE(?) for the lack of excitement in this chapter! (It's because I wanted towriteaBlackstarxTsubakiFF!)

Ebby ru out!


End file.
